hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of . Each of the Ghost Hunters serves as the focus character, Lady E. serves as the main antagonist, and the Ghosts serves as the villainous faction of the season. Official Description Hidden Side™ invites kids to join a fearless team of ghost hunters, who dare see the unseen and help turn a haunted world back to normal, one ghost at a time. This new theme includes a series of “haunted” building sets full of awesome functionality and secret surprises that, on their own, provide the build and roleplay fun of any LEGO theme. Activating the free augmented reality app brings the models to life, revealing a hidden world of interactive mysteries and challenges to solve. When combined, the two worlds make each other even more compelling and fun. The app also consists of a digital game that kids can play independent of the building set. Cast Ghost Hunters *Douglas Elton - William Kasten *Jack Davids - Corey Krueger *J.B. - L.C. Curci *Parker L. Jackson - Amelia Clover Ghosts *Anomalo - William Kasten *Captain Archibald - Corey Krueger *Dr. Drewell - Paul Ganus *Lady E. - Lindsey Alena *Mamali - L.C. Curci *Mr. Nibs - Bruce Baker *Samuel Mason - Christopher Molinari *Spewer - Michael R. Johnson *The Bawa - Jonathan Alberto Other Characters *Bill - Alex Stevens *Bob Jackson - William Kasten *Dwayne - Michael R. Johnson *Captain Jonas - William Kasten *Joey - Jonathan Alberto *Jonas Jr. - Corey Krueger *Linda Jackson - Lindsey Alena *Mr. Clarke - Micheal R. Johnson *Nanna - Paige Mount *Rose Davids - Deborah Marlowe Episodes Sets *40336 Newbury Juice Bar *70418 J.B.'s Ghost Lab *70419 Wrecked Shrimp Boat *70420 Graveyard Mystery *70421 El Fuego's Stunt Truck *70422 Shrimp Shack Attack *70423 Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 *70424 Ghost Train Express *70425 Newbury Haunted High School Trivia *Unlike most LEGO themes, LEGO Hidden Side was the first theme to implement episodes that lasted for three minutes each. *For unknown reasons, "Parents Just Don't Understand" was released on LEGO.com on December 20, 2019. However, it was delayed and released on January 30, 2020. Focus Character *Each of the five Ghost Hunters served as the focus character for the season. **Jack plays a major role in Season 1. His adventures with Parker are important throughout the season as he mainly goes out to hunt Ghosts with her. Besides being used for humor, he proves to be helpful when he saves Parker twice. **Parker plays a major role in Season 1. She does the majority of the Ghost Hunting along with Jack and is much more serious compared to her companion. Her adventures with Jack are important throughout the season as it helps build a relationship with Jack. **Douglas plays somewhat of a significant role in Season 1. His highlight is when he sacrifices himself and enters the Hidden Side in order to save Newbury which causes the rest of the members to mourn on their loss. He is able to return and warns them about Lady E's plans. In addition, his fight against Samuel Mason was another highlight as he was able to distract him long enough to allow the Ghost Hunters to catch up. Other than that, he mainly sleeps in fights and assists in the Ghost Hunters' missions. **J.B. plays somewhat of a significant role in Season 1. She is the leader of the Ghost Hunters and her relationship with Dr. Drewell reveals the true plans of Lady E. This allows for the Hunters to invade Newbury High School and set up an epic battle. **Spencer plays a minor role in Season 1. He proves to be an advantage when Parker and Jack used him to win a bacon eating content against Anomalo. Besides that, he mainly goes along with the Ghost Hunters and is typically out of the focus. Boss Ghosts Videos LEGO Hidden Side Episode 1-10 Full Episodes! Watch Before Carnival of Doom Episode 11 Vlog Hog – LEGO Hidden Side 2019 Episode 1 Sink or Swim – LEGO Hidden Side 2019 Episode 2 Don’t Choke Now – LEGO Hidden Side 2019 Episode 3 Bat Crazy – LEGO Hidden Side 2019 Episode 4 Potty Mouth – LEGO Hidden Side 2019 Episode 5 Gloom and Doom - LEGO Hidden Side Episode 6 Life in the Ghost Lane – LEGO Hidden Side Episode 7 Good Chemistry – LEGO Hidden Side Episode 8 Skeleton in the Closet – LEGO Hidden Side Episode 9 Parents Just Don’t Understand – LEGO Hidden Side Episode 10 Gallery Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes